1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a mobile device and a method of controlling therefor, and more particularly, if a photographer is not an owner of the mobile device, to a method of sharing a captured image with the photographer recognized via biometrics.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Biometrics indicates a technology used for precisely identifying a person in a manner of extracting and analyzing a physical and behavioral characteristic of a human using an automated device. A technology using the physical characteristic among biometrics includes fingerprint recognition, an iris-scan, a retina-scan, hand geometry, facial recognition, and the like. A technology using the behavioral characteristic among the biometrics includes voice recognition, a signature scan, and the like.
Biometrics can use such an immutable physical or behavioral characteristic of a human as a fingerprint or voice to identify a person. And, biometrics can be used in such various fields as an access control, a diligence and laziness management, a building integration system, a banging automation device, a computer security field, E-commerce authentication, and the like.